


No time to lose

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 7: Family Life [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabble 7: Family Life, Drabble 7: Vida en Familia, Drabble Collection, Family, Giving Birth, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Pain, delivery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's second baby is about to be born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No time to lose

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sin tiempo que perder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882073) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 
  * A translation of [Sin tiempo que perder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882073) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



> Note: These series are composed of all the pieces I’ve written but have never been part of any story and some that have eventually resulted to be a complete story. I've divided them into eight stages, according with my own "universe": Beginning, Valiant, Between Masters, Two lost years, Recovery, Twist of fate, Family life, and Future. There’s no order inside every stage. Some are funny, some are silly and others, endearing. Some are horrible, cruel. But I think Jack and Ianto deserve that everything gets published. All my other stories also fit these stages. For the moment. Torchwood will never end.
> 
> I want to thank my amazing friend Fantasticlyn for her support and her grammatical advices. Read her poems! You will love them!!

The Doctor and his two fellow physicians took their places, ready to perform the procedure. Ianto took his place next to Jack and took a deep breath. He was very nervous.  
When the Time Lord approached the Captain, he grabbed his hand tightly.

—Don’t make me sleep, Doctor. I don’t want to sleep.

—Jack Harkness, I’ll remind you AGAIN —the Doctor said, patiently—. You don’t have the body of a woman, not even the one of a man of your time, one able to have children. Your baby is housed very deeply. I’ll have to cut a lot. It’s going to hurt A LOT.

—I don’t care. Just give me something to ease the pain and I’ll endure the rest.

The Doctor glanced briefly at Ianto, who made a helpless gesture, and shook his head.

—Jack... It will be very painful.

The Captain squeezed the Doctor’s hand even more.

—I don’t want it to be like the other time again, I want to be conscious —he replied anxiously—. If I fall asleep and then wake up, it will be like dying...

—YOU’RE NOT GOING TO DIE! —the Doctor cried.

—Everything’s under control, cariad! —Ianto said.

—Please... —the Captain begged to the two men. He was crying.

The Doctor looked back at Ianto and the young man nodded.

—I hate you, Jack. And you too, Ianto. I hate you both deeply. But it’s all right, you decide. Only one dose of light anesthetic, doctor —the Time Lord said addressing his alien friend. But before leaving, he pulled his head to his friend’s—. I swear, Jack, when you are no longer pregnant you will owe me a big favour, and one day I will collect!!


End file.
